


Let us fight for the love we left behind

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Texts From Last Night, background sterek, ridiculous pajama pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Erica asked for the following prompt:<br/>(615):hooked up with someone last night while wearing walrus pajama pants. clearly I'm accomplishing big things in life- Berica.</p>
<p>This is unbetaed (I will come back to it and fix the errors). Hope I did your babies justice. This is my first attempt at Berica ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us fight for the love we left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



“My whad beeg muscles you haav.” Stiles slurred in awe, while squeezing Boyd’s arm.

It was in moments like these where Boyd wondered why he ever decided it would be a good idea to befriend Stiles. He found himself cleaning up the boy’s messes more often than not lately, especially when it came to his fights with Derek. Which was why Boyd was now carrying a hammered Stiles all the way to his apartment building. The latter had decided to drown his sorrows with alcohol after an argument with Derek, and since Scott was away for the weekend it fell on Boyd’s hands to be the guy’s sitter. When the first drops of cold rain fell over their heads Boyd cursed and threw Stiles over his shoulder fireman style, running the rest of the way until they finally reached the building.

“Stiles, I need your keys.” Boyd panted once they were standing on Stiles’ doorstep.

“Whad?” Stiles groaned and wiped some drool from his chin, and then Boyd’s shoulder.

“Your apartment keys? I’m not trying to spend the night out here, Stiles.”  


He lowered Stiles to the floor and let him lean against the wall before patting him down. Boyd might as well be speaking German because all the other guy did was blink and giggle every time Boyd touched him. The sound of the door handle rattling came off as a blessing, maybe Scott had come back early from his trip after all.

However, it wasn’t Scott’s face that greeted him on the other side of the door though, it was a face he thought he would never see again. For a moment he found himself drowning in honey colored eyes, and thinking back to summer afternoons spent laying by the lake. Memories of heated kisses and soft caresses had him swallowing past a lump in his throat and scratching the back of his neck.

If the blush spreading over the girl’s face was any indication she had been remembering the old times just as he had. She seemed to get a hold of herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Mr. Vernon Boyd in the flesh.” Erica drawled. “You on sober sister duty tonight?”

Boyd huffed and reached Stiles, who had lost his footing and tripped in an attempt to make grabby hands at Erica. The girl rolled her eyes fondly and opened the door further before taking hold of Stiles hand and pulling them into the apartment.

Between the both of them they carried Stiles and deposited him on his bed, where he proceeded to strip himself only to end up with his shirt stuck on his head. Boyd snorted and continued to pull Stiles shoes off while Erica worked on untangling his shirt.

“So,” Boyd started, “I didn’t know you were back in town.”

Erica spared Boyd a glance and then slapped Stiles’ arm away. The guy was definitely not helping on her attempts to free him from his shirt. 

“I told Stiles I was coming to visit for the weekend, apparently he forgot.” She offered quietly, focusing on the task at hand.

“Ow, stahp.” Stiles whined.

“Stop moving,” Erica chastised him, “Did your head grow since the last time I saw you or something.” 

Stiles broke down in a fit of giggles and mumbled something about another head growing. Erica groaned and looked over at Boyd.

“Need help?” He chuckled lowly.

“Please.” She huffed.

Shaking his head, Boyd walked over to help her. Together they shook, and pulled on the fabric wrapped around their friend’s head until Stiles was finally freed. Stiles let out a yay of victory and lifted up both of his hands, palms up, waiting for high fives. Erica indulged him while Boyd batted his hand and started to walk away from the bed.

“Booooyd.” Stiles whimpered.

With an annoyed sigh Boyd turned around and slapped Stiles’ hand only to jump back when Stiles decided to empty his stomach all over Boyd’s legs and shoes. From behind him Boyd could hear Erica alternating between making gagging noises and cackling. The glare he threw her over his shoulder let her know her reactions were not welcomed.

“Oh God, okay,” she started trying to catch her breath. “Why don’t you go clean yourself up while I clean up this mess?”

With a grunt Boyd left to the bathroom and left Erica alone with a sleeping Stiles. After cleaning up the mess and wishing her drunk friend goodnight Erica left the room to find Boyd standing in the living room in nothing but a towel, with droplets of water glistening on his chest.

“Wow, um,” She coughed. “I see you showered.”

“Yeah, the last thing I want is to spend the night smelling like puke.” he stated, gripping the towel around his waist higher.

“Let’s get you some clothes.” She smiled softly.

She went to the laundry room and returned with a pair of walrus pajama pants. He raised an accusing eyebrow at her.

“Really?” He all but bit out.

Erica shrugged innocently and told him there was nothing else that would fit him. She looked away to give him some privacy to change and turned back when he let her know he was decent again. They stood looking at each other in silence for what seemed like minutes, neither of them knowing what to say after being apart for so long. Hundreds of emotions seemed to flash over Erica’s face before she blurted out.

“Boyd, I’m sorry.I-”

“Don’t.” He broke in.

“Boyd, please.” she whispered, unshed tears already gathering in her eyes.

It took all of his willpower not to cross the space between them and pull her to his chest. He was done running after her. For two years he mourned the end of their relationship; a part of him had died the day she walked out of his life saying she wanted more, that what he was giving her wasn’t enough. He knew he wasn’t perfect, that he was too closed off, but he was still willing to do anything to work things out between them. By the time he realized this it was already too late, she had fallen in love with the prospect of a new life filled with opportunities, and then she was gone.

“You made it pretty clear two years ago you wanted nothing to do with me, Erica.”

“That’s not true and you know it.” She hissed. “I asked you to come with me and you said no.”

Boyd evaded looking into her eyes, shamed by the truth in her accusation. She had indeed tried to reach out to him afterwards, but his pride got in the way and he refused her.

“What did you want me to do, huh?” He started angrily. “You wanted me to forget you left me standing at my door like moron after I asked you to move in with me?”

“But that’s the thing, Boyd,” Erica cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. “You only asked me after I told you I wanted more. If you had loved me as much as you claimed you would have done something sooner, but you didn’t. You shouldn’t have waited for me to say anything.” she spat bitterly. “It wasn’t until you realized you were losing me that you spurred into action.”

Boy regarded her in silence, swallowing back unshed tears of his own. He knew she was right on some level, but he couldn’t bring himself to say something.

“You don’t have to apologize,’” he whispered. “You deserved better, and I’m sorry for whatever pain I’ve caused you.”

Erica shook her head, wiping away her tears, before taking a tentative step towards him. Seeing he was not going to back away from her, she reached out for his hand and held it between her own.

“I do owe you an apology, Boyd. I shouldn’t have left you like that.” she choked, raising her eyes to his face. “I should’ve fought for us, you should’ve fought for us.” she finished with a whisper.

 

Boyd brought his hand to her face and caressed the underside of her eye, brushing away a stray tear. He could feel his resolve crumbling. No matter how often he claimed not to care for the girl standing before him, he knew he was only fooling himself. With a deep breath, he stepped closer to Erica until he had her backed up against the wall, feeling the outline of her soft curves pressed against his body.

“W-what are you doing?” she mumbled, grabbing onto his arms for support.

Boyd lowered his head to hers, his mouth only inches apart from hers.

“What I should’ve done a long time ago,” he whispered against her lips, “fighting.”

In one swift motion he latched his lips onto hers and grasped her thighs, lifting her off the floor. As they stumbled their way into the guestroom, and got rid of their clothing, Boyd poured himself into that kiss. In every stroke of his tongue, and every caress of his hands over her body, he allowed himself to say all the things he couldn’t say. And Erica, his Erica, didn’t fall back behind. She returned his kisses hungrily, and whispered enough love words for the both of them.

After, with Erica draped over his chest and drawing patterns over his skin, Boyd felt complete; for the first time in months he finally found his home.

The smell of coffee and cooking bacon dragged Boyd out of his slumber. Panicked shot through him when he found the other side of the bed empty, had everything been a dream? The muffled sound of Erica’s laugh drifting from the kitchen reminded him of where he was. He grabbed the ridiculous pajama pants and strutted to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“Morning handsome,” Erica purred from where she sat by the breakfast island.

Boyd sauntered over to her and dropped a kiss on her lips.

“Aw, you guys finally made up.” Stiles cooed, walking over and handing Erica a plate with scrambled eggs.

“Yeah, and it was all thanks to your drunken ass.” Erica smirked.

Stiles smiled at them fondly before glaring at something behind them.

“Put some pants on, Derek, I have visitors.”

A grouchy Derek made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest cup of coffee.

“Seems we weren’t the only ones who made up last night. Did you finally get that pole out of your ass, Derek?” Boyd sneered at his friend.

He loved the guy to pieces, but when it came to his arguments with Stiles Derek could be a pain in the ass. Derek took a swig of his coffee and glared at Boyd.

“This is coming from the guy who spent the last two years moping around too afraid of going after the woman he loved. And what the hell is up with those pants anyways?”

Boyd and Erica shared a mischievous smile.

“I don’t know, man. I hooked up with someone last night while wearing walrus pajama pants. Clearly I’m accomplishing big things in life.”

Derek snorted and went back to his coffee.

After breakfast the four of them went to the living room where Stiles decided they should cancel their former plans and lay around in pajamas watching movies all day.

“I missed this.” Erica murmured from where she sat cuddled against Boyd.

“I know, me too.”


End file.
